1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scopes for firearms or gunsights generally and more particularly to an optical arrangement for guns while in the aiming of the gun without acquiring predetermined disposition of the person firing the gun with respect to the gun.
2. Description of Prior Art
Rifles and other guns currently in use utilize a variety of optical systems mounted on the weapon to aid the user in aiming more precisely at the target. Most known arrangements normally magnify the view of the target. Such optical systems can be calibrated with extreme precision. The precision of the systems has recently been improved by incorporating laser and infrared technology in helping reliably locate targets in all modes of ambient lighting. These systems require that the user position his head in such a way that certain markers within the device line up with the target and the eye used to aim. Such systems such as the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,276 also include rigid collimator devices for undeviated viewing from objective to ocular.